


why are you hiding behind me?

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: you’re at home with nothing to do, so why not invite your beloved rin-rin? (childhood au)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	why are you hiding behind me?

Memories from your childhood are few and far beyond. Yet among the fuzz of coloring books and sweets, there was one that stood out in full color.

The air was still then, punctured only by the symphony of cicadas singing of the heat. Your parents had gone to get your air conditioner fixed, and had invited a friend of yours over to keep you company while they were away.

You were on the floor, arms spread open as you stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the familiar drone of your friend’s voice. At that moment, you remembered the jar of cookies that your mother had stashed away the night before. You hadn’t had a taste, and by the look of pure joy on her face when she bit down, you knew it was chocolate.

Only one way to find out.

Carefully making your way to the kitchen counter, you mounted on your tip-toes, arms outstretched to grab the container. Bliss was short-lived when you acquired it, when your eyes locked with eight tiny ones.

The doorbell rang. You scrambled down with as much caution as you could, quickly ushering the boy inside.

“O-Oi! **Why are you hiding behind me?**!”

His words came with no bite, for he was more flustered by your sudden actions. Your grip on his shirt tightened, burying your face in the cloth. Kenjirou only sighed, shaking you off to face you fully. His gaze softened at your distress, his tiny hand squeezing yours in an attempt to calm you down.

“ **What did you do?** ”

You stammered out the occurrence – from the cookies on the shelf to the guardian spider who stared into your soul. He’d be lying if he wasn’t as shaken up as you were, but seeing how frightened you were of the arachnid, and the growling in his stomach for the delicacies you mentioned in detail, he was determined to return the smile on your face.

The first half of the afternoon was spent making a mess of your living room to create your armor to face the beast – and the second was spent tearing the place apart when neither of you saw it at its hiding place. And though the cookies turned out to be made of oatmeal and raisins, it was the time you spent with your daring knight that made it all sweeter.

“I’m home.”

The same voice cut you off from your train of thought. Putting down the album, you made your way to the door. Pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, your grin only stretched wider at the sight in his hands.

A box of chocolate chip cookies from the Merry Muffet Bakery – the cartoon spider on the box staring at the two of you with wide eyes.


End file.
